deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:...Baby One More Crime/@comment-3041875-20170608004118/@comment-24593235-20170608014455
Okay let's tackle this thing... I'm so happy to see that you love the Brad twist because honestly that's what mattered most about this whole episode. We've had that planned since even before Brad's first appearance back in 1x04, but throughout S2 we grew to love Brad (as did all of you, I believe) and so it became much more harder when we finally got to the church exploding last finale. There were times where I wondered if we should go through with killing him, and ultimately we agreed that we should. Joe wrote the wedding vows last episode and Josh's story this episode and really worked hard to make sure their final scenes together were good ones, knowing that this would be the end. We really wanted to give them this episode to have and be with each other one last time before throwing in what could possibly be my favorite twist of the whole show. I'm excited for where we take Josh this season - it's actually my favorite of all the butlers' storylines - so I hope you end up feeling the same. Originally Joe's kidnapping and Rochelle's murder was not gonna be a main story of S3; we actually came up with it shortly before writing the finishing episodes of S2. I'm happy to see you're intrigued by it though because I personally think it's a nice way to bring all the butlers back together for a single story that affects all of them in some way. Now it's not the only thing Joe will have going on - Joanna, his mother, searching for his sibling and solving the church mystery, among other stuff - but it will be an arc that we carry throughout the whole season, so here's to hoping you like where it goes. As for Silvia, she'll be pretty involved in Joe's arc this year as well as having some material of her own. You'll see that she's different six months later; she is in fact more sane than she was before, but that's not to say there isn't anything else going on. Her new husband will play into the season too, which you'll come to see in the next couple episodes. Love the proposal scene too. Always like Joanna interacting with the other butlers (look forward to more Jo/Ben this season!) Silvia's return was indeed based off of Edie & Dave's S5 intro in Desperate Housewives. Cute that you caught that, though it should've been pretty obvious. Yeah. Her getting Selena's house was always in the back of our minds too because we like to reuse sets and such. Rena being her new butler was always gonna be a thing, for different reasons than now, but we're looking forward to explore this new dynamic. As for his screenplay, that plays into his season-long arc that's only just being set up right now. He is on the path to stardom though. No more BDSM with Liz or being trapped in a basement with a creepy stalker. Everything he does this season is in order to further his career and reach his ultimate goal of becoming an actor. Meanwhile, I can understand your concerns with Rena and Mary as a couple. We hope to explore this more properly, but know that she does have feelings for him, and he obviously has feelings for her. But Mary's also a very independent person, and Rena's this new part of her life that she isn't quite used to. She's built herself a very successful career from the ground up with no help from anyone. She's not used to romance and companionship, but when Rena entered her life she was willing to give it a shot. You'll see throughout the season how that plays out. We heard you and we understand your complaints about Ben and Ali last season which is why we're working really hard this season to bring back their S1 relationship. While S2 was always going to explore complications in Ben and Ali's friendship, we never intended to make Ali out as bad as she might have been. In their act 3 scene together I wrote in mind with them being in a better place again; Ali wants to do everything she can right now to help Ben in his time of need, and vice versa. Soz bout Liz and Kathryn, but the point was to show how the roles are now reversed some with them. Liz is the successful one while Kathryn's falling into irrelevancy. But sure, I get your complaint. Maybe it was hard to believe the harsh ruling, but we're trying to make it hard for Ben here. Also writing him flop with his statement to the judge and then exiting the courtroom a failure just gave me Bonnie from How to Get Away with Murder flashbacks, not that you'd understand that anyway. But yeah, we're trying to make it really hard for Ben right now in terms of the whole mess with Val. Otherwise there's not that much room for a story, really. As for Ben telling the truth to Val, yeah, there's just no way he can really do that now. After everything she's put him through and now getting to know her, he's knows all it'd do is make things worse for his friends; she wouldn't go any easier on him because he was still part of the whole thing. Buuuuut, know that Val still isn't over the whole Justine thing. She probably never will be, really. But after it going no where for her in S2, it's gonna take a back seat for a while. Fair enough, not feeling anything for the new Ali story with her family. I'm gonna be honest and tell you that it was slipped into the S2 finale plan very last minute. We have a story now, and I personally think it's a really good one, but I understand your current reservations. Hopefully your mind will change as it unfolds throughout the first half of the season though. And it was very out of line for Ben and Liz, but Ali knows that they really did mean well and after the S2 drama between her and Ben she's chosen not to make a thing out of it with him. The main drama will be brought on by her father and sister. Thank you so much for this very positive review, and I'm sorry for hounding you so much in chat. I wish it had grabbed you more, but at least you left the episode feeling satisfied for the most part anyway. So I guess that's it, yh. Baiiiiiiii. x